Various devices are available for slicing tomatoes and other soft food objects by utilizing a pusher with spaced fingers for pushing the tomato at an angle along and between a rack of sharp parallel spaced blades. Such devices are enhanced by holding the blades as rigidly as possible, making them simple, free-acting and dependable.